


Four Kisses

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drug Use, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Each of them share a first kiss.





	Four Kisses

_Kozik/Tig_

They're yelling at each other, harsh words being tossed back and forth between them like a hot potato, seeing who can throw it back harder and faster, forcing the other one to hold onto it. Kozik doesn't even really remember what they're fighting about anyway, so he shuts Tig up the best way he knows how. He strides forward and kisses Tig fiercely. He's expecting Tig to shove him away, even punch him, so he's pleasantly surprised when Tig fists his hands in his cut and hauls him forward, mouth working against Kozik's just as fierce. It's better than fighting.

_Chibs/Kozik_

They're laughing and talking, the only two at the clubhouse that night. Everyone had gone home or out, hitting the streets to blow off some steam from the latest round of tension and drama in the club. Kozik is pouring them both shots of whiskey, smiling as Chibs' accent gets thicker with every shot he slams back. When Kozik leans forward to take the joint that Chibs offers him, Chibs reaches up and wraps a hand behind Kozik's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. It's slightly unexpected, but not unwanted at all. Chibs tastes like whiskey and smoke, wild. 

_Chibs/Tig_

Chibs is patching Tig up after a bar fight. Some asshole had said the wrong thing at the very wrong time to Tig and it hadn't ended well. For the asshole anyway. Chibs dabs at the cut above Tig's eyebrow while Tig glares off into the distance, fury still swirling in his eyes. Chibs is tempted to ask what the man had said, but he really doesn't feel like having that icy glare fixed on him, so instead he curls his fingers around Tig's jaw and pulls him into a kiss. Tig sinks into the kiss, tension draining from him.

_Chibs/Tig/Kozik_

Between the two of them, Kozik and Chibs have managed to get Tig pressed in between them. Kozik is behind Tig, arms wrapped around his waist, kissing his neck lightly, nipping here and there. Chibs is in front, hands on Tig's hips, kissing him roughly. Tig moans, caught up in his pleasure, loving the feeling of being between them. He pulls his mouth from Chibs' and tilts his head back onto Kozik's shoulder, turning his head so he can kiss him too. Chibs groans at the sight, rocking his hips forward into Tig. They fall into bed, kissing and touching.


End file.
